Rainbow Warrior
by Crimela
Summary: Newton Scamander apoya la labor de GreenPeace; sin embargo, deberá enfrentar una dura prueba cuando los intereses mezquinos de algunos muggles ataquen el Rainbow Warrior, el barco insignia del grupo pacifista. Para el reto De Historia muggle y otros cuentos, de AdTG.


Hola.

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Aviso:_ Este fic participa en el reto "De historia muggle y otros cuentos" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

La idea es mostrar cómo vivieron los magos alguna situación histórica del mundo no mágico. Básicamente, "la oportunidad de plasmar un poco de historia muggle, desde el punto de vista mágico" como se dice en el foro AdTG.

* * *

Resumen: Newton Scamander deja la comodidad de su casa para embarcarse en una peligrosa aventura, porque él cree en la Paz Verde.

.o.o.

Greenpeace es una organización pacifista ambientalista, que se ha ganado muchos enemigos, por ejemplo, en 1985, el gobierno francés, que realizaba ensayos nucleares en el Océano Pacífico, ordenó el hundimiento de su Barco Rainbow Warrior para evitar que se manifestaran en contra. Y esta es la historia.

* * *

**o—o**

**Rainbow Warrior**

**o—o**

_10 de julio, 1985._

Con ochenta y ocho años a sus espaldas y muchas historias que contar, en el pasillo que llevaba a los camarotes, Newt Scamander estaba nervioso. Decir que el vaivén de la nave lo tenía con los nervios de punta, no era suficiente para expresar su espíritu turbado.

Él era un hombre de campo, acostumbrado a entornos hostiles y a criaturas demasiado peligrosas para la imaginación, pero nunca, en toda su vida, había estado tan preocupado por el viaje que iniciaría dentro de unas horas.

Había viajado desde Inglaterra hasta Auckland, Nueva Zelanda, junto a un joven fotógrafo muggle de lo más simpático, para unirse con el resto de la tripulación del Rainbow Warrior que al amanecer partiría con rumbo a Mururoa. Le aconsejaron pernoctar en un hotel cercano, pero él prefirió aclimatarse al barco y pasar la noche ahí, con la tranquilidad de que podría bajarse si el mareo le era insoportable, por lo que era uno de los pocos que estaban en la embarcación a esa hora.

Miró la puerta de la habitación del capitán que acababa de cerrarse. La sugerencia que le hizo el capitán de sentir la brisa marina en la cubierta para acostumbrarse al barco, le parecía escalofriante en esos momentos, por lo que decidió bajar a su propio camarote. Apretó la figurilla plateada del Pez Rémora, guardián de los navegantes, que llevaba colgando del cuello, para tranquilizarse.

Quizá su nerviosismo era porque había demasiados muggles y no podía usar magia, por ejemplo, aún no había limpiado la mancha de té que derramó una nerviosa Frédérique Bonlieu, una de las más entusiastas tripulantes, sobre su pantalón. Peter Wilcox, el capitán, no quería magia en su barco, pero Newt pensó que en la privacidad de su camarote, se encargaría de limpiar su ropa y de hacer algo contra su mareo.

Newt suspiró. Quizá Porpentina tenía razón. Él ya estaba muy viejo para ese tipo de activismo, que requería de mucha fuerza física y mental. Esta vez la misión del Rainbow Warrior era viajar a Mururoa, para manifestarse contra los ensayos nucleares que Francia hacía en la zona.

Ensayos Nucleares. ¿Qué sabía él de eso? Pues que era tremendamente destructivo. Si tan solo la magia pudiera hacer algo para evitar aquella barbaridad, pero su magia no tenía comparación contra las reacciones nucleares, una ciencia de la que los muggles eran expertos y la comunidad mágica conocía muy poco.

Casi una década atrás, gracias a su viejo amigo squib: John Cormack, Newton se enteró de Greenpeace, un grupo ambientalista que se manifestaba pacíficamente en contra del daño ecológico y que buscaba proteger los recursos naturales del planeta.

Newt encontró a los más valientes muggles dispuestos a defender la paz y al ambiente, y él se sentía muy honrado de poder participar en sus actividades. Él había trabajado anteriormente con los chicos de GreenPeace, en pequeñas manifestaciones para proteger criaturas en peligro de extinción, como las ballenas y, de paso, algunas otras criaturas que los muggles desconocían.

Newt creía que los magos debían aprender un poco más de los muggles sobre temas de ambiente. La comunidad mágica decía proteger a las criaturas mágicas, pero lo que hacía era mantenerlas ocultas de los muggles. Esa no era la protección que los animales fantásticos requieren. La explotación y la pérdida del hábitat de estos animales eran alarmantes; la utilización desmedida para hacer pociones y el aprovechamiento de sus cualidades mágicas ponían en peligro de extinción a centenares de especies y la comunidad mágica se hacía de la vista gorda.

Newt sabía que el esfuerzo para proteger a la fauna y flora silvestres debía ser conjunto, entre muggles y magos. Por eso, él fundía sus galeones hasta convertirlo en barras de oro para financiar a GreenPeace.

El viejo autor _Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_ había visto muchísimos animales en toda su vida, la mayoría terrestre, pero lo suyo era la ecología marina. La profundidad del mar le atraía: ¿cuántas criaturas fantásticas estarían bajo las aguas? ¿Cuántos secretos lo esperaban en el fondo del mar?

Por eso estaba orgulloso de sus amigos de GreenPeace, que a bordo del Rainbow Warrior y armados solo con valor y pintura roja se enfrentaban al arpón de los barcos cazaballenas y protegían la riqueza del mundo marino. Pero una cosa era animar a los muchachos desde la comodidad de su sofá y otra muy distinta era abordar al Rainbow Warrior para manifestarse contra el armamento nuclear.

Él seguía muy de cerca las acciones de GreenPeace, cuando perseguían balleneros, pero nunca había participado; eso sí, no se quedaba sin escuchar ni uno solo de los relatos que hacía Willcox de sus aventuras.

Además, muchos de los frutos que recogió en su carrera ministerial se los debía a las actividades de GreenPeace, por ejemplo aquella vez que un grupo particularmente hostil de gente del agua trabó amistad con él cuando descubrieron que apoyaba la protección de las ballenas.

Si Newton Scamander dejó a su esposa sola en casa, dejó la comodidad de su sofá, dejó de buscar recursos económicos para financiar a GreenPeace y dejó la reserva ecológica que GreenPeace había fundado para proteger a los ornitorrincos (y también a un grupo de Graphorns) de Amchitka, para ir a pararse en medio de lo que sería el lugar escogido para un ensayo nuclear, era porque percibió una amenaza demasiado peligrosa.

La utilización indiscriminada de la energía nuclear, por parte de las grandes potencias, era un problema gravísimo, que ocasionaría daños irremediables en la fauna marina. Él debía manifestarse en contra. Él debía dar testimonio. Él debía hacer algo para evitarlo.

Una vocecilla le repetía una y otra vez que su magia no podría salvarlos. ¿Qué podría hacer su madera de roble y su pelo de cola de unicornio contra una reacción nuclear en cadena? ¿Tenía posibilidad de defenderse contra algo que simplemente desaparecía la materia de la que él estaba hecho: el átomo?

Él conocía desde la jungla más oscura hasta el desierto más deslumbrante, desde el pico de las montañas hasta las ciénagas*, pero el lugar donde estallaría una bomba nuclear, por Merlín, que era en lugar más peligroso que conocería. Su tetera de viaje* que tantas veces le había salvado del ataque de alguna criatura no podría ayudarlo, ni siquiera la magia de su varita serviría de algo.

Pero GreenPeace, el Rainbow Warrior y los valientes tripulantes sí podían actuar para evitar que los muggles, egoístas y avariciosos, destruyeran el planeta y a sus criaturas. GreenPeace sí podía evitar que hicieran el ensayo nuclear. Por eso, él estaba ahí, trabajando codo a codo con los muggles.

Había viajado mucho y había visto mucho (él vivió en una tribu de trolls de montaña), pero desde que Frederique le arrojara el té encima, no había estado tranquilo. Ni siquiera enseñarle a Fernando, el hábil fotógrafo muggle, cómo hacer fotografías con movimiento, le ayudó a sentirse mejor en ese viaje. Agitó su varita y limpió la mancha de té en su pantalón, después dejó que el suave mecer del barco lo ayudara a descansar.

**.O.o.O.**

Una sacudida lo hizo levantarse de un golpe, después vino el estruendo que le estremeció hasta los huesos. No tardó ni dos segundos en colocarse la ropa y salir de su camarote, que quedó patas arriba. En el pasillo, se encontró con Fernando que bajaba corriendo, rumbo a las habitaciones inferiores.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

—No sé. Pero voy por mi cámara—dijo el muggle y bajó las escaleras. Newt por su parte subió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que el humo se lo impidió. Con un movimiento de su varita alejó el humo de la cubierta. Peter lo miró acusador, pero no había tiempo para preocuparse por eso.

—¡Martini!—gritó el Capitán Peter Willcox—¿Todos están despiertos?

El aludido gritó que sí, mientras revisaba cada camarote.

Se asomaron por la cubierta y pudieron observar el daño a una hélice, mientras el Rainbow Warrior se agitaba sobre las aguas neozelandesas. Newt, gracias a su varita, encontró restos de una bomba en la hélice, que mostró al capitán, sin embargo, no pudieron hacer nada pues ocurrió una segunda detonación en la parte exterior de la sala de máquinas, mucho más grande que la primera.

—¡Salgan todos! —bramó el capitán, en un grito que se escuchó por todo el muelle. Tomó del brazo al anciano Newt y lo empujó hasta la puerta de abordaje. El Rainbow Warrior ardía y empezaba a hundirse.

Era claro que el daño había venido del exterior… Un sentimiento de angustia cobijó a Newton cuando, parado en el muelle donde había atracado el Rainbow Warrior, con su varita detuvo el fuego y evitó el hundimiento total del barco.

Escuchó que Peter y Davey discutían sobre Fernando.

—Él está adentro—gritaba Davey.

—Que no. Ha ido a dormir a la ciudad.

—¡No! Él no salió. Cuando lo vi dijo que iría a buscar la cámara—exclamó Davey, con el miedo en la voz.

Bunny, la primera en llegar cuando escuchó la detonación, estaba angustiadísima, pero le parecía ridículo que un hombre tan anciano como Scamander agitara un palito de madera ante el hundimiento de la principal insignia de GreenPeace; sin embargo, se quedó totalmente paralizada cuando vio el cuerpo de Fernando Pereira salir flotando del barco.

Newt retrocedió aturdido, apenas tenía las fuerzas necesarias para dejar a su amigo Fernando en los brazos del capitán.

Fernando estaba muerto.

**.O.o.o.**

El conocimiento sobre criaturas mágicas es celosamente guardado por sus conocedores, por lo que Newton Scamander, debido a su experiencia como funcionario del Ministerio, sabía que en cualquier momento podría requerir un poco de Veritasurem para averiguar la información que necesitaba sobre determinada bestia.

Era una suerte que los Prince, viejos amigos suyos, tuvieran una hija experta en pociones que le facilitaba sus dosis de Veritasurem. El Ministerio se negaba a darle las cantidades que él decía necesitar. Newt le debía muchas páginas de sus libros al Veritasurem preparado por la joven Prince, sobre todo, cuando pretendía averiguar sobre una bestia particularmente peligrosa.

Pero estaba seguro que nunca había estado en presencia de una criatura tan peligrosa como en ese momento, dos horas después de la muerte de Fernando.

En el muelle pululaban la policía y los medios televisivos ansiosos, en busca de pistas sobre el atentado terrorista contra la organización GreenPeace. Él y Wilcox estaban en una bodega cercana, lejos de los flashes indiscretos de las cámaras.

Los ojos de los dos hombres estaban clavados en la chica francesa: Frédérique Bonlieu que pasaba las manos por sus muslos, nerviosa. El veritasurem surtió efecto y ella habló:

Su verdadero nombre es Christine Huguette Cabon, y no estaba ni cerca de ser una activista en contra del armamentismo nuclear. Era oficial de los Servicios Secretos Franceses.

Confesó haber mentido y sobornado para ingresar a GreenPeace. Confesó haber servido de espía y pasar información sobre los planes de GreenPeace al gobierno de su país. Confesó que sabía que hundirían el barco antes de llegar a Mururoa. Confesó que su país no permitiría que obstruyeran el ensayo nuclear. Confesó que dos de sus compañeros del Servicio Secreto colocaron las bombas. Confesó que pretendían dejar inservible la nave para que no pudieran manifestarse en contra de las pruebas nucleares. Confesó que harían lo que fuera por detener el Rainbow Warrior.

Peter miraba atónito a la mujer, sin poder creer las terribles palabras.

Newt se tambaleó. La figurilla del pez rémora se partió en dos, ante la presión de las manos del hombre. No tenía tiempo suficiente para avisar a la gente del agua que un grupo de muggles probaría arsenal nuclear en sus aguas.

_Fin._

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta acá.

Espero les haya gustado la lectura y le hayan encontrado algún provecho. La idea era reconocer las actividades de GreenPeace y sus esfuerzos por construir un mundo mejor, así como recordar esos pequeños episodios de la historia que demuestran que la lucha es difícil, pero debe continuar.

Bueno, la muerte del fotógrafo holandés portugués Fernando Pereira sí ocurrió y este hecho ocasionó un serio conflicto internacional entre Francia y Nueva Zelanda. Además, marcó un hito importante en cuanto al armamento nuclear, Francia hizo pruebas nucleares en esta zona desde 1966 hasta 1996, cuando, por fin, se firmó un Tratado Internacional que prohibió los ensayos nucleares, promovido por GreenPeace.

*La parte con asterisco la tomé textual del Libro Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos.

Les agradezco muchísimo cualquier comentario que tengan sobre el fic.

Solo me queda decir, que yo realmente creo que **GreenPeace** hace de la Tierra un mejor lugar. Más seguro para las futuras generaciones. Más verde. Más paz.

Saludos, espero estén bien.


End file.
